The present invention relates to a filing tool for a pedicure and the like.
During making pedicure it is necessary to remove calluses. For this purpose filing tools are utilized. A known filing tool includes a support and a layer with abrasive grains attached to the support. It is believed that the existing filing tools can be further improved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a filing tool for pedicure and similar works, which is further improvement of the existing tool. In keeping with these objects one features of the invention resides in a filing tool which has a support and a working layer attached to the support, wherein the working layer is formed as a screen with abrasive attached to the screen and composed of silicone carbide.
When the tool is designed in accordance with the present invention, it provides an efficient removal of the tissue of calluses. Since the working layer is removably mounted on the support and is formed as a screen, the tool is easy to disassemble to be washed and cleaned. It increases the serve life and improves hygienic properties of the tool.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.